


First Date

by stormysunshine



Series: You & Erik and Erik & You [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Panther - Freeform, But only for You, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Semi-Soft Erik, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysunshine/pseuds/stormysunshine
Summary: After nearly a month of texting and "dates" to the library, Y/N finally accepts Erik's offer of an actual date.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Reader
Series: You & Erik and Erik & You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> (These drabbles will not always be in consecutive order. They'll jump forward, back, and in between as the ideas come to me or as they're requested :) )

Y/N held up one outfit and then another in the mirror. Her mouth twisted in distaste and she tossed them onto her bed, discarded like several others she'd considered. She didn't know why she was stressing so much—it was just Erik. Despite his daily intentions on getting with her, she had grown to really like him as a friend. She didn't have to put on any fronts or airs with him, nor he her. So why was she nearly pulling her hair out trying to find the perfect attire for their first, official outing?

"Y/N, babe, you're going on a _date_! When's the last time you've done one of those? Of course you're gonna be nervous!" Miranda had told her earlier as they binged reality shows on Miranda's Hulu account. Y/N had told her about her impending night with Erik, wondering shy she was suddenly so anxious. 

"I know! But even when I agreed to it, I was okay. Now I got butterflies and shit," Y/N grumbled, pressing her fingers to her forehead. Erik had asked, no, made plainly, that she was to take his offer as he was walking her back to her apartment from the library. 

"Look, girl, we been talkin' for a month now. If you say no now, I'ma just have to move on," he told her. Y/N's eyes had whipped to his, her brows drawing in frustration, but his playful gaze showed he was only half-serious. "For real, girl, why don't you wanna go out?"

Y/N'd shaken her head, a shiver going through her body as a cold gust of wind blew past them. "I...just haven't had the best experience with guys in the past. I just wanna take things slow." 

"Goddamn, slower than this?"

"I'm sorry you're used to girls dropping to their knees the second they meet you —I mean, no judgement—but I take my relationships seriously, even if they are just casual." 

"Fine. I'm takin' you out on Saturday, and if you don't think it'll go anywhere, then I'll leave you be." 

_Ugh, why did he have to say that?_ Y/N groaned, falling back onto her bed and throwing an arm over her eyes. That ultimatum must've been why she was so nervous. She liked Erik, she really did, but she was fearful. What if they really didn't have a good time? What if she saw something that had her running for the hills? What if he wasn't a gentleman? What if she embarrassed herself? It had happened before to guys she was talking to or dating. She'd had to suffer through the "talking break-ups" where she wasn't what the guy wanted, and it hurt. What if Erik realized she wasn't who he really wanted? 

Y/N's phone vibrated. It was him. 

_Imma be there in an hour_

_Shit!_ Y/N hopped up from her bed, scrambling through her drawers once more. She still had to do her make-up and hair. Luckily, her freshly-done Senegalese twists wouldn't give her much trouble, but her make-up would depend on her outfit, which she still didn't have together yet. 

She texted him back.

_I don't know what to wear :/_

_Lmao typical girl shit. Just something fun_

_Fun?_

_Yeah. Take that how you want to_

_You're not a lot of help_

_Lol see you soon princess_

Y/N groaned but couldn't help the grin that spread on her lips. She didn't really know what he meant by "fun," but at least she could rule out some options. Reluctantly, she pulled out a white sweater, a black pinafore skirt, and black stockings. She stripped herself of her robe and hurriedly placed the outfit on over her bra and panties, both purposefully burgundy. Y/N nearly slapped herself when she thought of Erik and what he would think of the undergarments. 

"I am _not_ having sex with him tonight," she muttered to herself. Make-up was a bit easier until she got to the lipstick. She didn't know if she should go for a red or brown look. She decided on both, the outer part of her lips a cinnamon brown and the inner part a deep scarlet. She was rubbing her lips together and deciding her hair would look better down when Erik texted that he was there, an hour on the dot. Ugh. He was _on time_ , on time person. She let a twist hang down on either side of her face before texting she'd be down in five minutes. 

She hurried back into her bedroom to pull on a pair of black suede thigh-high boots and silver hoop earrings. She topped off the outfit with a beret, gray woolen coat, and white gloves before grabbing her apartment keys and purse. 

"Good luck!" Miranda called from the kitchen as Y/N trotted out the door. 

"Thanks!" She tossed a wave over her shoulder and took the elevator down to the lobby. 

_Calm down, girl. It's just Erik_. Y/N breathed in and out, her heart hammering. She dug into her purse for her tin can of mints and popped a couple in her mouth. Her mind told her she just wanted to have fresh breath throughout the night, but her subconscious, the bitch that it was, was telling her it was just in case they kissed. _Ugh_. 

Y/N almost pulled out her phone to call and ask where Erik was, but the headlights of a dark-colored Mercedes Benz came rolling down the street, Kendrick Lamar thumping through the closed, tinted windows. It slowed to a stop in front of her, and out stepped Erik, somehow managing to look dapper in his black sweatshirt and sweat pants. His locs were braided back from his face, his diamond earrings glinted against the apartment building's lights, and his gold chain matched the grill on his lower teeth. Even though she gave him shit, Y/N could admit that Erik Stevens was a sight. 

"Look at'chu," he grinned as he stepped toward her. "Givin' Naomi Campbell a run for her money." He tugged at the lapel of her coat and Y/N rolled her eyes good-heartedly. "I said fun, girl, not runway."

Y/N looked down at her clothes. "This _is_ fun." Or at least she thought it was. 

"Oh, you must come from money if that's what you think "fun" is," Erik chuckled as he opened the passenger side door for her. Chivalry. That was a good sign. 

Y/N slipped inside and waited until he returned to his seat to counter, "My _family_ comes from money. _I'm_ broke as hell with rich taste. But lookin' at all this, it seems you do." She took a gander at the leather interior of the car. "I ain't gon' lie; I didn't know you had it like _this_." She must've overlooked it, but the Rolex watch he wore, which she was certain she'd seen in a different color, and the new Jordans he always seemed to sport started to make sense. 

Erik put the car in drive and made his way out of the complex's parking lot and onto the street. "Nah. I made my own," he said and didn't explain further. There was something to his brow that made Y/N think he didn't really want to speak on it, so she didn't ask anything further. 

"So, where're we going?" she asked after passing through several lights. J. Cole had been keeping them company before, Y/N scrambling to make conversation while Erik was driving coolly, leaning back in his seat with one hand on the steering wheel. Y/N found that she could talk expansively with Erik about almost anything, but he was also quiet; he didn't feel the need to close silences with small talk. 

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye before simpering. "Look to your right." 

Y/N did, and her head fell back in laughter. " _Dave & Buster's_?" The arcade eatery glowed about a half-mile away. "I haven't been there since I was a kid." 

"You did say all you wanna do is eat good and laugh; thought this would be the best place to do that."

Y/N didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but she couldn't help but smile. She had only mentioned that once throughout their countless conversations, and yet he remembered and respected it. She glanced at him, something warm forming at the pit of her stomach. 

"You wanna eat or play games first?"

"We can eat first; I wanna be full of energy when I beat that ass in basketball?"

"Whatever, Erik. You ain't seein' me in ski-ball.

"We'll see about that, ma."

"This margarita is great. You want some?" 

"Sure. I'ma get you into beer one day, though."

"Wheat soda? No thanks."

"You missin' out, ma."

"Erik, stop! Move your hand, you're cheating!"

"No I'm not - if you shot right, you'd be winnin'!"

"Ha! That's why _I_ won!"

Y/N had not had this much fun in such a long time. Full of nachos and buzzed from her two drinks, playing against Erik in basketball had been so silly it was endearing. She didn't think Erik was this type of person, outgoing when he wished to be, or maybe, only with her. His smile was broad, much broader than she realized, and his eyes squinted when he laughed. When she found herself drawing closer to him without much thinking, she blurted out, "Damn, I'm running out of coins. I need to get some for ski-ball."

"I got'chu, ma." He held out his hand for her cup of coins and went to find a station to refill both their loot. Y/N went to the ski-ball machine little ways from where they'd been. She bent over a bit to see how many coins the machine needed in order to play. 

"You need any help?" It was another man's voice. Y/N stood quickly, realizing her backside was perched in the air, and turned on her heel. It was a worker, his name tag inscribed with letters that spelled "Nathaniel." 

Light chestnut skin, thick curly hair cropped on top of his head, and donned in thick-rimmed glasses, he was cute, but in a dorky way. Y/N felt kinda of bad for even noticing. She and Erik weren't really dating, and she wasn't even sure if he thought they were going to be exclusive, but she felt a protectiveness over whatever it was they had. 

"Oh, uh, nope. I'm good, thanks," Y/N grinned and turned a bit from him, hoping he'd get the hint and leave, but he didn't.

"I don't think I've seen you here before."

Maintaining her kind but distant smile, Y/N said, "Oh, no, I don't get to get out much. I'm in school."

"Really, where?"

"M.I.T."

"Damn, for real?" He appeared genuinely impressed. "I had a cousin who went their a few years back; said it kicked his ass."

"Ha, yeah, it does, but I only have two-and-a-half semesters left, so not too much more of the ass kicking." 

"Well, that's good. These ski-ball machines give some customers issues sometimes, so if you need any help, let me know."

"I will, Nathaniel, thanks." Y/N didn't think she could be anymore clearer without actually saying the words she wasn't interest. 

He took a step closer to her. "Seriously. I know it's busy in here, but I'll make the time for a pretty lady like you."

"You layin' it on pretty thick, bruh; she said she good." 

Y/N felt a larger presence come behind her. She looked and saw it was Erik, the jovial countenance he had been wearing five minutes ago completely wiped from his face. In turn was the stoned-faced expression she had known before they got to know each other. She'd been right—Erik's softened personality seemed to be only reserved for her. 

"Oh, this you?" Nathaniel pointed at Y/N. Erik didn't say anything, but he rose a brow. A partial confirmation and a challenge. Nathaniel rose his hands in surrender. "My bad, bro. I didn't know."

Erik made a noise of understanding, but Y/N noticed he didn't say anything to alleviate the sudden tension in the air. Nathaniel didn't strike Y/N as a weak man, but he knew when to back away from a challenge. "Y'all enjoy your night," he said and walked away from them and back into the crowd. 

Once he was out of eyeshot, Y/N slowly turned to Erik, her brow cocked. "Hmm...pretty possessive considering we're not together." Y/N meant it as a joke, but Erik's sobered expression had her thinking otherwise. 

"Who told you that?"

Y/N frowned. "I wasn't asked out. Not like _that_ ," she added before he could argue that they were, indeed, on a date. "You can't think other guys can't talk to me if we're not exclusive." She was testing him, seeing if all the game he'd been spitting to her for the past month would actually stand true. 

"Oh, word?"

Y/N snorted. " _Word_." 

"Okay."

Erik turned to the ski-ball machine, leaving the challenge in the air. It confused Y/N, but she played the game, leaving him to make the decision for himself. If he didn't want to take things further, it was cool; she could and had handled rejection. 

  
  


The air had become more brisk once they left after their three hours of fun. After cashing in their tickets, Erik got her a pink elephant, a reference to favorite childhood movie being _Dumbo_. "But you know, without all the racial undertones." She had gotten him a mini basketball, telling him that should help him with his game the next time.

"You know I let you win, right?" Y/N had rolled her eyes at that. It was probably the truth, but she was going to have fun shoving her win in his face. 

Y/N wished they could stay longer, but they both had plans in the morning, she meeting with her group for a chemistry project and he had a meeting with one of his professors that would stretch out until noon. Y/N figured he did not want the night to end soon either, taking his time getting back to the car. 

"Well, I wasn't sure how the night was gonna turn out, but I have to say, I really did have a good time," Y/N admitted once they reached the vehicle. The stood near the trunk, some of the lot lights brightening the dark night. 

"You wasn't gon' have any choice but to have a good time if I had anything to do with it," Erik returned, leaning against the car. Y/N wondered if he was worried about getting any dirt on his clothes, but reminded that he was Erik Stevens, she was certain he probably got the vehicle washed every week. 

"You're such a smooth talker. Is that how you do with all the girls?"

"Why are you so convinced I'm talkin' to other females?" His eyebrows furrowed.

" _Women_ ,” Y/N corrected. 

He rolled his eyes and smirked at her. "Women?"

Y/N shrugged. "I mean, you know who you are. You're cool, smart, handsome; I know other women are gunnin' after you, and I can't blame you if you go after them. You're young, don't wanna be tied down; I get it." 

His brows rose, amused. "Really, do you?"

Y/N nodded, but wasn't as convinced as she'd been before. "Well...yeah."

Erik chuckled looking off in the distance with a light shake of his head. "Y/N, I ain't talkin' to nobody else. I told you that from the beginnin'. Yeah, I got around, ain't got no shame in that, but I don't want or need anymore fuck buddies, one-night-stands, none of that. You different."

Y/N pursed her lips. "Typical nigga response."

"You can think what you want, but I'm serious. You can go through my phone if you want to.”

"How do I know you didn't delete everything before tonight?"

Erik exhaled and his gaze went to the sky before attaching back to hers. “Again, you can think what you want, but I'm for real, ma. I say what I mean and mean what I say. Won't raised no other way than to be a man of my word." 

Erik's expression turned serious, and his line of vision dipped to her lips for a second. "I want you, Y/N. I ain't gon' force you to do anything you don't wanna do. We can part ways tonight and that can just be the end of it, but I'm tellin' you right now, I want you to be my girl." 

Y/N shifted on her feet. "You don't think we're moving too fast?"

"Not for me. I'ma good judge of character and situations. If I didn't think this could go anywhere, I wouldn't've even pursued you. What's stopping you?"

"I..." Y/N sighed. "I've been burned before, guys telling me I'm a good match and that they see a future, but then turning on their word when I'm not the version they've created of me in their heads. I don't want that to be you, too."

"Baby girl." That nickname was beginning to make butterflies in her stomach. "I don't know what you heard, but I ain't them other niggas. Know dat. I know we got some more learnin' to do about each other, but I never ask any female–," Y/N cut him a look, "– _woman_ , to be my girlfriend. I don't do relationship shit, not like this. Again, I _want_ you." 

Y/N, for the first time that night, was at a loss for words. Men had dispelled all the things they'd do for her before, but it had all been through constant text messages. She had never been told to her face how wanted she was, and she was a little flustered. 

Erik took in her expression, and then laughed. "Just say "yes" girl; you know you want to." 

Y/N's thoughtful pout turned into a tight grin. Who was she kidding? She liked him and he liked her. The future wouldn't come until it did, and when it did, they'd go from there. But right now, with this stallion of a man standing in front of her, confessing his adoration, she didn't want to deny herself of a good experience. 

"Okay."

"Finally," Erik teased, and his hands went to the nape of her neck, pulling her close. "Shit, making me work all hard and shit," he muttered. His tongue darted out to wet his lips before connecting them to hers. 

Y/N had always liked the way Erik's lips looked, so full and plump and kissable, but she underestimated the power in them. She had only _really_ kissed one man before, him almost just as inexperienced as her at the time, so she didn't have much good practice. Erik was a deep kisser, his lips devouring hers deliciously, and she found herself having to keep up with him. Erik seemed to notice this, probably used to women swallowing his face, and slowed down a bit, giving her the space to meld against him comfortably. 

Y/N cupped his face with her free hand, gently moving her mouth against his. Erik still had a way of taking a lot of her lips with his, but it felt good, sending tingles to a region Y/N was embarrassed to even think about. 

A second when her head turned and her mouth opened, he slipped his tongue in, and she giggled. She hadn't tongue-kissed before either. It felt funny at first, warm and squirmy, but it did not take her long to get used to it. She tentatively peeked hers out to circle around his before he took her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked lightly. He pulled away gently. 

"You got some soft ass lips, baby girl,” he murmured, and Y/N giggled again, tucking in her newly reborn lips. That had felt amazing. 

"Sorry, that probably wasn't the best kiss you've ever had. I haven't kissed that many guys before-,"

"Don't worry 'bout it, ma," he interrupted before she could self-chastise any further. "All that means is that we got a lotta practice to get in."

Y/N smiled at that. She had been so worried he would be turned off by her novice, but here he was, making her feel good in more ways than one. 

  
  


Erik drove her back home, kissing her again before she got out the car. He rolled down the window and called out to her, "Clear your schedule for next weekend, too. I'm tryna see you."

Instead of her typical, _We'll see_ , Y/N simpered with a knowing look. "Okay."

*********

**Thanks for reading! Comments and inbox are currently open for requests :)**


End file.
